


The Nasty Adventures Of A Father And His Son

by videolyrics15



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Sheriff Stilinski, Father-Son Relationship, Incest, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Praise Kink, Rimming, Role Reversal, Roleplay, Shower Sex, Top Stiles Stilinski, Uniform Kink, if you don’t like it then go and fuck yourself, more tags to add in the future, power bottom sheriff Stilinski, this fandom deserves more bottom sheriff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 20:32:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15227331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/videolyrics15/pseuds/videolyrics15
Summary: After the defeat of the villain at the end of 6B Stiles Broke Up With Lydia thinking that they are no more compatible and ended everything within good terms and stiles start to help to his father In new cases and their relationships takes a new meaning





	The Nasty Adventures Of A Father And His Son

Non canonical fix

After the defeat of the villain at the end of 6B Stiles Broke Up With Lydia thinking that they are no more compatible and ended everything within good terms and stiles start to help to his father In new cases and their relationships takes a new meaning


End file.
